IM at Twilight
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: What happens when you stick the werewolves and the Cullens on IM together? Why is Bella freaking out? Why does Edward have his phone in surgery? Why is Jasper pleading for mercy on his soul? Why is Emmett screaming bloody murder?
1. Frying Pan Over The Head

**Bella― fallingup**

**Edward― shinyvolvoowner**

**Alice― shopaholic**

**Jasper― itsjustagutfeeling**

**Rosalie― iflookscouldkill**

**Emmett― bigmeanvampire**

**Esme― loveme**

**Carlisle― Dr. Vamp-Dreamy**

**Jacob― AlphaByBlood**

**Seth― ChillOut **

**Sam― TrueLeader**

**Leah―Bigger Than You**

_fallingup has entered the conversation_

**fallingup: **hello? anyone there?

**fallingup: **getting lonely here…

_shinyvolvoowner has entered the conversation_

**shinyvolvoowner: **Hello, love. How are you?

**fallingup:** lonely without you here…

**shinyvolvoowner:** I apologize, but Charlie isn't asleep yet.

**fallingup:** I could knock him out with a frying pan…

**shinyvolvoowner: **...

_bigmeanvampire has entered the conversation_

**bigmeanvampire:** you're gonna kill charlie?! can i help!?

**fallingup:** i'm not killing him! merely sedating him…

**bigmeanvampire:** sure, sure...

_Dr. Vamp-Dreamy has entered the conversation_

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** A frying pan to the head can cause internal bleeding, Bella. I do not recommend that. However, I do have a sedative that would knock him out for the night…

**shinyvolvoowner:** Don't give her any ideas!

**fallingup:** ooh! can you bring it over?! please, Carlisle, please?

_shopaholic has entered the conversation_

_itsjustagutfeeling has entered the conversation_

**itsjustagutfeeling: **Could you give the sedative to Alice? The excitement coming off of her is making me bounce in my seat against my will.

**shopaholic: **I'm a vampire, Jazzy! It won't work!

**bigmeanvampire:** no! no lovey-dovey "jazzy & ali" crap! this is a chat room! not a romance room!

_iflookscouldkill has entered the conversation_

**iflookscouldkill: **Emmy, could you please come and brush my hair?

**itsjustagutfeeling: **Hey! If we can't use our nicknames, then you can't use yours!

_loveme has entered the conversation_

**loveme: **_Children, stop fighting! Carlisle, why haven't you stopped them?_

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** I am sorry, dear. I should have cut in. Children, quit fighting!

**bigmeanvampire:** we aren't children! some of us are centuries old!

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** Compared to me, you are children. The oldest out of you are Edward and Jasper, and they are only at least _one_ century old! However, I am at least over four hundred years old.

**fallingup:** i'm getting ignored here! now can i have that sedative, Carlisle!? Charlie is restless, and he won't go to sleep!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** Bella, you don't need a sedative. You have me! I can come over there and put him to sleep.

**shinyvolvoowner:** When is the last time you hunted?

**itsjustagutfeeling: **Two weeks ago. I am okay for the moment.

**loveme:** No you are not okay! You have school tomorrow and you need to hunt! We don't need you accidently attacking someone in class tomorrow! And don't contradict me! I am your mother and I know what's best for you!

_TrueLeader has entered the conversation_

**TrueLeader:** If you bite one human, bloodsucker!

_AlphaByBlood has entered the conversation_

**AlphaByBlood:** Do you want to start a war, leech!?

**TrueLeader:** Do you have an issue with my authority, Jacob?

**AlphaByBlood:** No! What would give you that impression?

**TrueLeader:** Look at your screen name!

**AlphaByBlood: **Well, it's true!

**TrueLeader:** Then, do you want me to step down so you can assume your place as pack leader!?

_Bigger Than You has entered the conversation_

**Bigger Than You:** Jacob, as much as I hate Sam, you don't need to act all "in charge" to get your way!

**AlphaByBlood:** It's in my blood to act like I am the boss! I am supposed to be the Alpha!

_ChillOut has entered the conversation_

**ChillOut:** Guys, cool it!

**iflookscouldkill:** Why are we being dragged into werewolf issues!?

**fallingup:** jasper, are you coming over or not? or carlisle, are you going to bring over that sedative? or edward, are you just going to sneak in? or do I get to whack charlie over the head with a frying pan?

**bigmeanvampire:** i'll help you with that bella!

**shinyvolvoowner:** Bella, how about I just come over and sneak in so Charlie doesn't get hurt?

**fallingup:** works for me!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** Why don't I get to prove my self control!?

**Bigger Than You:** Because no one trusts you, bloodsucker!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** I can't wait till we change Bella! Then I can kick the crap out of you in the battle!

**TrueLeader:** You are still set on breaking the treaty!?

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** Sam, why can't we just work this out? Compromise?

**AlphaByBlood:** Never!

**TrueLeader:** You aren't the alpha! You can't decide!

**AlphaByBlood:** Read the screen name!

**ChillOut:** Didn't we just go over this!?

**itsjustagutfeeling:** Cool it! The anxiety and tension in this house is making me shake!

**shinyvolvoowner:** The murderous thoughts aren't so pleasant either. That's it! I coming over, Bella!

_shinyvolvoowner has left the conversation_

**fallingup:** Yipee! Yay!

**shopaholic: **Bella, hurry and change into the silk, black nightgown that we got at Victoria's Secret yesterday!

**fallingup:** Okay, bye!

_fallingup_ _has left the conversation_

**loveme:** I must say, that I do not approve of Bella and Edward conducting in such a manor with her in a skimpy nightdress.

**shopaholic:** Don't worry Esme! It's long and down to her ankles, and its long sleeved. The only way I would let her get it, is because it fits very nicely on her figure.

**iflookscouldkill:** Emmy, will you come brush my hair now?

**bigmeanvampire:** sure thing _Rosy_, darling!

_iflookscouldkill has left the conversation_

**itsjustagutfeeling:** Grr! Emmett! You are such a hypocrite!

**bigmeanvampire: **Ha!

_itsjustagutfeeling has left the conversation_

**bigmeanvampire: **uh, oh! jasper don't kill me! help meeeee, carlisle! your son is exceedingly violent!

_bigmeanvampire has left the conversation_

**loveme:** Carlisle, we'd better go and break up the fight.

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** You're right, Esme. Goodbye, children!

_loveme has left the conversation_

_Dr. Vamp-Dreamy has left the conversation_

**shopaholic:** I smell smoke! I hope Emmett and Jasper aren't burning each other… I better go and see. This may not be pretty!

_shopaholic has left the conversation_

**Bigger Than You:** Vampires are very temperamental…

**AlphaByBlood:** Vampires are temperamental?! Look who's talking!

**Bigger Than You:** That's it! I am going to kill you!

**AlphaByBlood:** Not if I kill you first!

**TrueLeader:** I command you two not to phase!

_AlphaByBlood has left the conversation_

_Bigger Than You has left the conversation_

**TrueLeader:** Seth, did Leah phase?

**ChillOut:** Yes.

**TrueLeader:** Ugh! Then you have to phase and stop her before she can get out the door and get to Jacob. I will go after Jacob since we live a couple houses away from each other, and try and stop him before he can find Leah.

**ChillOut:** Yes, sir!

_ChillOut has left the conversation._

**TrueLeader:** Kids...

_TrueLeader has left the conversation_


	2. Mercy On My Soul

**Bella― fallingup**

**Edward― shinyvolvoowner**

**Alice― shopaholic**

**Jasper― itsjustagutfeeling**

**Rosalie― iflookscouldkill**

**Emmett― bigmeanvampire**

**Esme― loveme**

**Carlisle― Dr. Vamp-Dreamy**

**Jacob― AlphaByBlood**

**Seth― ChillOut **

**Sam― TrueLeader**

**Leah―Bigger Than You**

_shopaholic has entered the conversation_

**shopaholic:** And they shall join me in 5…4…3…2..1…

_ChillOut has entered the conversation_

_shinyvolvoowner has entered the chat_

_itsjustagutfeeling has entered the conversation _

**ChillOut:** Is Emmett still alive?

**shinyvolvoowner:** For the most part. What about Leah and Jacob?

_AlphaByBlood has entered the conversation_

**AlphaByBlood:** I am victorious!

**ChillOut:** Jake, you still got the crap be out of you before you won.

**Itsjustagutfeeling:** So lonely… The world is closing in on me… Oh, how the line between life and death threatens to break my dance… Never again may my happiness exist… Oh, shall my demise be heard through the empire! Never again shall a dainty rose petal bloom without wilting in my condemned presence…

**ChillOut:** Dude, what is wrong with you?

**shopaholic:** Someone is screwing with his emotions! Who is sending my husband angst?!

**shinyvolvoowner:** (whistles innocently…)

**shopaholic:** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!

_fallingup has entered the conversation_

**fallingup:** wait! don't kill him, alice!

_loveme has entered the conversation_

**loveme:** Your father is not here at the moment so we won't be able to attach any missing limbs if you go after Edward, Alice.

**shopaholic:** Fine…

**itsjustagutfeeling:** The daisies die in my presence… The little children scream as my blood squirts out upon them, drenching them in sin… Oh, let the dance of my existence come to an end! Let my spirit be free! I no longer wish to slaughter the other kingdoms in my race… Blood shall stain my hands eternally… Have mercy on my soul!

**shopaholic:** Edward, stop with the angst!

**shinyvolvoowner:** I'm not doing it this time!

_bigmeanvampire has entered the conversation_

**bigmeanvampire:** Ha, ha, ha, ha! (doubles over laughing)

**shopaholic:** EMMETT!

_shopaholic has left the conversation_

**loveme:** Alice, no! Stop!

_loveme has left the conversation_

**bigmeanvampire:** somebody help meeeeeee!!

_bigmeanvampire has left the conversation_

**fallingup:** Edward, what's happening?! I smell smoke! And Emmett's screaming bloody murder! And Alice is growling so loud the house is shaking! Where are you Edward?!

**shinyvolvoowner:** I'm on my way home. Carlisle needed a volunteer at the hospital.

**fallingup:** then how have you been on the chat room?

**shinyvolvoowner:** There's internet on my cell phone. I brought my phone into surgery with me, but now I am on my way home to make sure that Emmett doesn't die. I still am on the phone online.

**fallingup:** you were on your cell phone during surgery?!

_fallingup has left the conversation_

**shinyvolvoowner:** Does anyone know where Bella went?

**itsjustagutfeeling:** Run, Edward! She's feeling murderous!

_shinyvolvoowner has left the conversation_

**ChillOut:** Is Bella really about to kill Edward?

itsjustagutfeeling: She's going to try… I'm going to help her. Edward deserves to beaten on. He sent me angst! Angst! I tell you! He sent me angst!

_itsjustagutfeeling has left the conversation_

**AlphaByBlood:** Okay… That was… Weird…

**ChillOut:** Ya…

_TrueLeader has entered the conversation_

**TrueLeader:** Get your butts into the forest, now! Paul and Leah are trying to kill each other!

_TrueLeader has left the conversation_

**ChillOut:** Here we go again…

**AlphaByBlood:** I love Leah…

**ChillOut:** WHAT?!

_AlphaByBlood has left the conversation_

**ChillOut:** Someone pinch me. I'm in a nightmare…

_ChillOut has left the conversation_


	3. Costa Rica

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer!**

**Bella― falling_up**

**Edward― shiny_volvo_owner**

**Alice― shopaholic**

**Jasper― its_just_a_gut_feeling**

**Rosalie― if_looks_could_kill**

**Emmett― big_mean_vampire**

**Esme― love_me**

**Carlisle― Dr. Vamp-Dreamy**

**Jacob― Alpha_By_Blood**

**Seth― Chill_Out **

**Sam― True_Leader**

**Leah―Bigger Than You**

_fallingup has entered the conversation_

**fallingup:** why am i always so alone….

_Itsjustagutfeeling has entered the conversation_

**itsjustagutfeeling:** you and me both Bella… you and me both…

**fallingup:** Oh. My. Freakin. Gosh. did Emmett seriously just….?

**Itsjustagutfeeling: **uh…yeah, I think he did.

**fallingup: **i am officially scarred for life… emmett's naked butt is not a pretty picture… especially when he's dressed in only fair wings…

_shopaholic has entered the conversation_

**shopaholic: **MY EYES! THEY BURN!

_iflookscouldkill has entered the conversation_

**iflookscouldkill:** Nobody look! He's coming back around the corner! And….. AH! HE'S IN ONLY STILETTO BOOTS WITH PINK SPARKLES!

**fallingup:** I think I'm gonna be sick…

**shopaholic:** I think I'm about to start heaving pure venom…

**itsjustagutfeeling:** you're not the only one…

_bigmeanvampire has entered the conversation_

**bigmeanvampire:** i feel so free!!!!!!!!!!!!

_loveme has entered the conversation_

**loveme: **EMMETT CULLEN PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON NOW!

**bigmeanvampire:** BUT I FEEL SO FREE!!! the wind on my face… the rush of cool air on my skin….

**fallingup:** EMMETT! GET SOME FREAKIN CLOTHES ON BEFORE MY EYES ARE ETERNALLY SCARRED WITH THE POISON OF YOUR BODY!

**shopaholic: **please, Emmett, I'm begging you! Get dressed!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** we'll even let you watch SpongeBob later if you do!

**fallingup**: for the freakin innocence of my eyes, just get dressed!

**iflookscouldkill:** EMMETT CULLEN, I SWEAR IF YOU ARE NOT COMPLETELY COVERED IN TEN SECONDS I WILL SET FIRE TO YOUR PRECIOUS JEEP!

**bigmeanvampire:** OK OK!

_bigmeanvampire has left the conversation_

**itsjustagutfeeling:** ugh, finally… Alice did you really throw up venom?

**shopaholic:** unfortunately, yes…

**fallingup**: at least I made it to the bathroom in time!

**shopaholic:** don't rub it in… please, I'm still not feeling the greatest with that image burned into my delicate mind…

**itsjustagutfeeling:** I don't think anyone feels the best right now... Emmett is not a very pretty picture in pink fairy wings and sparkly boots… ugh, I'm shaking from it…

**loveme:** this family should definitely look into some long-term therapy… I wonder if Carlisle knows a specialist….

**fallingup**: NO! I'LL NEVER GO BACK TO THE BLASTED THERAPIST! NEVER!!!!!!!

**itsjustagutfeeling: **you feeling okay, bells?

**fallingup**: NEVER AGAIN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!!!

**shopaholic:** AH! HAHAHAHA! I had a vision of that! Bella, that was hilarious! I can't believe he made you describe how you 'feel' when Edward kissed you.... HAHAHA!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** he should have just asked me how she 'felt'! I feel it every-freakin'-day!

**fallingup**: are you TRYING to insult me, oh great JAZZY!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**fallingup**: JAZZY! JAZZ! JAZZYSPER!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** NOOOO!!!

**loveme:** Bella, stop torturing you brother this instant!

**fallingup**: make me!

**shopaholic: **oh, no she didn't!!

**iflookscouldkill:** I think she did!!

**loveme: **Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, get your tiny butt up yours and Edward's room NOW! WITHOUT Edward!

**fallingup**: but…but, mom! I'm sorry!

**loveme:** NOW!

**fallingup**: (whimpers pitifully) fine…

_fallingup has left the conversation_

**iflookscouldkill:** OH! BURN!

**shopaholic:** OH. MY. GOSH! She's going to try to scale the side of the house with a sheet rope! HAHA!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** will she make it?

**shopaholic:** yeah, actually, she will…. But Esme will be waiting at the bottom! HAHA!

**loveme:** Yes, I will be waiting at the bottom. Excuse me children, while I go ground your sister from Edward for 48 hours…

_loveme has left the conversation_

**itsjustagutfeeling:** you think Bella will survive that long without having a meltdown?

**iflookscouldkill:** not sure… no. I doubt she will….

**itsjustagutfeeling:** you want to bet on that?

**iflookscouldkill:** fine, 50 on the chance that she breaks down without him.

**itsjustagutfeeling:** 50 on her sneaking out to Edward and him running them down to Costa Rica.

**shopaholic:** there probably is a good chance of both… HAHA! I know whose gonna win! This is going to be so funny!

**iflookscouldkill:** did you guys just hear that crash?

**shopaholic:** Esme scared Bella at the bottom! She tried to make a run for it but Esme tackled her into the garden! OH MY GOSH! HAHAHA!

**iflookscouldkill: **HAHA! Esme tackled a human… Oh that's gold… Did you get a picture of it?

**shopaholic:** yes! and it will appear on myspace in just a matter of seconds…

**itsjustagutfeeling:** hey, where's Eddie?

**shopaholic:** at the hospital with Carlisle… MUAHAH!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?

**shopaholic:** Yep! and Bella's about to steal the Mercedes to get to Edward! It was stupid of Carlisle to let Edward drive them today… Now Bella has fastest and the darkest car, so she and Edward can go south! HAHA!

**iflookscouldkill:** and I just tuned that engine! Esme is gonna have a hard time catching up to them once she realizes Bella is gone…

**shopaholic:** they're going to Costa Rica! Jasper you win the bet!

**iflookscouldkill:** who decided Cost Rica?

**shopaholic:** Bella did when she got out of the driveway! She's halfway to the hospital now! HAHA!

**iflookscouldkill:** I've got to give it to her… that girl has guts…

**itsjustagutfeeling:** What do you think Carlisle is going to do when he realizes that Edward is missing?

**shopaholic:** he'll call Esme just after she realizes that Bella is missing…. So, in five… four… three… two… one!

_loveme has entered the conversation_

**loveme:** WHERE IS YOUR SISTER!

_Dr. Vamp-Dreamy has entered the conversation_

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** WHERE IS EDWARD!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** I'm outa here!

_itsjustagutfeeling has left the conversation_

**iflookscouldkill:** right behind you big brother!

**shopaholic:** one word, parental units: sunshine!

_shopaholic has left the conversation_

**loveme:** I swear, when those kids get back they are in for a heaping plate of whooping…

_loveme has left the conversation_

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** I'm scared…

_Dr. Vamp-Dreamy has left the conversation_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Nudist Garden Party

**Bella― fallingup**

**Edward― shinyvolvoowner**

**Alice― shopaholic**

**Jasper― itsjustagutfeeling**

**Rosalie― iflookscouldkill**

**Emmett― bigmeanvampire**

**Esme― loveme**

**Carlisle― Dr. Vamp-Dreamy**

**Jacob― AlphaByBlood**

**Seth― ChillOut**

**Sam― TrueLeader**

**Leah―Bigger Than You**

_itsjustagutfeeling has entered the conversation_

_fallingup has entered the conversation_

**itsjustagutfeeling: **bella! quick! jump out the window!

**fallingup:** are you insane?

**itsjustagutfeeling:** no! well…yes, i am, but still! emmett is about to burst into the room in just fairy wings and pink stilettos!

**fallingup:** i am NOT jumping out the fricken window!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** i'll catch you! but you only have 5…4…3…2…

**fallingup: **if you don't catch me, you're so dead! AWWW!

**itsjustagutfeeling**: see? i caught you and you're perfectly safe!

_iflookscouldkill has entered the conversation_

**iflookscouldkill:** jazz, he's about to follow her out the window! i'm trying to restrain him but you don't have much time!

_shopaholic has entered the conversation_

**shopaholic:** run, jazz, run!

**fallingup:** jasper, if i see emmett's butt again you are so dead! now, RUN!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** i'm runnin', i'm runnin'!

_shinyvolvoowner has entered the conversation_

**shinyvolvoowner:** dear lord, someone find him some clothes!

**shopaholic:** he's coming around the side of the house now… everybody, move west! we'll avoid him for a few minutes! that'll be just enough to plan an attack!

**fallingup:** you heard the woman, jazz, get movin'!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** you're so bossy! at least i saved you! you could thank me, ya know!

**fallingup:** thanks, jazz! now RUN!

**iflookscouldkill:** i'm sorry, i couldn't hold him! here he comes! i'm makin' a run for it! alice, wait for me!

**shopaholic: **everybody, RUN!

**shinyvolvoowner:** here he comes! jasper, where are you and bella?

_bigmeanvampire has entered the conversation_

**bigmeanvampire:** hey, where did you guys all go?

**itsjustagutfeeling:** we're in town, emmett…

**bigmeanvampire:** oh, really? huh… then why are all the cars here?

**shopaholic:** we ran into town… ya know, good exercise…

**shinyvolvoowner:** yep! we carried bella so she wouldn't trip. we're all hanging out by…uh…the thrift store!

**fallingup:** hey! i resent that! i would not trip!

**shopaholic:** THE THRIFT STORE? HELL NO! I WOULD RATHER SEE EMMETT IN THE NUDE THAN SAY I'M AT THE DAMN THRIFT STORE!

**bigmeanvamire: **ha! i see you!

_loveme has entered the conversation_

**loveme: **emmett! the ladies from my garden party are going to be here in five minutes! put on some clothes!

**shopaholic:** MOM! THE LADIES ARE HERE EARLY! GET EMMETT IN THE HOUSE _NOW_ OR WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A DISASTER ON OUR HANDS!

**shinyvolvoowner:** they're almost here! their thoughts are getting closer! ESME, GET HIM IN THE HOUSE!

**bigmeanvampire: **rosie, i thought you said i was good looking? *pout, sniffle, tear*

**iflookscouldkill:** you are, em! it's just that we can't have you flashing the merchandise to esme's friends…

**shinyvolvoowner:** THE MERCHANDISE? BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**shopaholic: **we need to get him in the house! it's gonna take everyone to cover him from the ladies!

**fallingup:** I don't wanna see it! i don't wanna see it!

**shopaholic:** BELLA! unless you want police chief swan called in here because the garden ladies see our naked brother, you better get it together!

**fallingup:** alright *deep breath* alright, i can do this.

**shopaholic:** good, now, everyone, circle up around him! rosalie, _you_ take the front!

**iflookscouldkill: **I have no complaints there…

**shinyvolvoowner:** ROSALIE! control your thoughts!

**loveme:** I can only distract them for so long, so hurry! Please!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** ok, on three, everyone, move! 1, 2, 3!

_(ladies scream and run everywhere, one calls the police)_

**shopaholic:** BELLA!

**fallingup: **I'm sorry! I tripped! I didn't mean to reveal his butt!

**loveme:** NO! Mrs. Newton is calling the police!

_Dr. Vamp-Dreamy has entered the conversation_

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy:** What is going on here? I pull in the driveway after a long day at work and _this_ is what I see?

**bigmeanvampire:** dad, i can explain! Really, i can!

**shinnyvolvoowner:** oh, i can't _wait_ to hear this one…

**bigmeanvampire:** well, you see, i was just sitting there minding my own business and then bella started hitting on me! she wouldn't let go of my shirt so i was forced to strip out of it! and then she grabbed my pants and she's so strong she ripped them off! and i had nothing else to cover up so i just grabbed the first things i could find and they just happened to be fairy wings and stilettos!

**fallingup:** EMMETT! YOU ARE SUCH A FRICKIN LIAR! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**shopaholic: **Jasper! CALM HER DOWN! THE COPS ARE HERE!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** bella, let's just think _happy_ thoughts! we don't want you to get arrested for threatening murder, do you?

**fallingup:** SHUT UP, JASPER!

**iflookscouldkill: **Edward, calm your wife!

**shinyvolvoowner:** I'm trying! Please, Bella, breathe! Be calm! I'm changing you tomorrow night, remember? but i can't do that if you're in jail for attempted murder!

**fallingup: **ok, ok, i'm fine now.

**shopaholic: **good! because we have to hide before the cops get here!

_(sirens approaching)_

**iflookscouldkill: **EVERYONE, RUN! we'll regroup by the river!

**fallingup:**don't drop me, jazz!

**itsjustagutfeeling:** wouldn't dream of it, darlin'!

**loveme: **hide, children!

**Dr. Vamp-Dreamy: **Chief Swan is here! Bella, get out of here, now! We'll try to stall him!

**shopaholic:** enough talk! everybody MOVE!

**shinyvolvoowner:** emmett, put on some clothes first! please!

**bigmeanvampire:** on it, boss!

**shopaholic: **grab some pants and go! we don't have much time!

**bigmeanvampire: **ok, got 'em!

**fallingup:** hey guys… the cops are coming around the back of the house and we're just standing here…still…

**shopaholic: **RUN!

_Everyone has left the conversation _

_

* * *

**Review, please?**_


End file.
